everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted Journey
Plot All of the fairies of the storybook world are in peril. If the fairies are in trouble, then the balance of good and evil are going to be tipped over. Many of the daughters and sons of fairies will not be able to fulfill their destiny of become the saviors of their stories. Who will save them? Story Prologue Magical critters, creatures, fairies and beings have been part of this world for ages. We need them for everything in out story. We need them to guide us when we are out and about, but there's something not in the book going on. The magic is depleting and many of the children of these fairies will be gone! Chapter 1: Fairies in the Air Selena Fauna, daughter of Liliah Fauna of Fairidona, ''is in line as the next ''Fairy Queen and guide many of the fairies to do right in the storybook kingdoms. Selena looks ravishing and extra potent this day, as its the day she can go and visit her parents for a long time. As the next Fairy Queen, Selena has had much to learn while away from her kingdom of magical creatures. She was really excited to go and hug her mother and father, tighter than ever. Muffy Muffington, who was with no magical relation to a fairy, came to say goodbye to her best friend and roommate. Instead of saying farewell back, Selena insisted she come along, as Muffy's family is located in Book End, where she can visit them anytime. Muffy gladly nodded and grabbed Selena's wrist to drag her to get packed up. Chapter 2: Magic Dust that Rust Rushing and choosing the outfits that they were going to wear, the two girls were going really fast, like magic. Suddenly, Selena froze. She placed her hand on her head and felt a little woozy. She thought of it as a little too anxious from moving so fast. Muffy brought her a cup of water to cool her down a little. She replied that she was a little better, setting the cup down on the side of the bed. Both of them fell flat on the Muffin-like bed and stared at the ceiling. Muffy placed her hand on Selena and made it clear that she will be by her side at all times while in the Kingdom of...of..., Muffy didn't even know the kingdom's name. Selena got up, still a little drowsy, so Muffy made her stay in bed while she go bake up a recipe. Much to Muffy's demise, she needed a magical ingredient for Selena's sickness or so she thought. Chapter 3: The Bad Witch Out in the shadows came out monsters running away from something. A figure with long black hair and pale skin with a beauty mark scratched the brick walls with her long claw-like nails. She smirked as she blasted a garden of flowers filled with fairies, sprites and woodland creatures. They luckily escaped the chaotic forest. The figure was a witch, a witch will incredible power. The witch was named Prue Umbra, witch of Prunella. She gripped an apple near by and crushed it. Pixies, Suna, Forestia and Bearlea came out of the big apple tree. They headed to the castle to warn the King and Queen of the new danger. Chapter 4: In the Kingdom of Fairidona Selena Fauna felt even weaker as she felt magic depleting. Selena tired to cast a spell but ended up having something totally different. Muffy gasped. She helped her up on the magic carriage seat as they headed towards Fairidona. Pearliana Bright and Faette Farfairy tagged along, to see a new fairy queen become coordinated in front of their eyes. They finally got there, they exited the carriage and were greeted by Selena's family. Her mother and father stood in front of the glittering castle. Selena ran up to them to hug them and from the corner of her eye she saw her brother, Helio Fauna. Helio's arms were crossed while he was giving a confident smirk. His sister flew over to him to stare him down, but in fairy tradition, they hug afterwards. Right after the reunion and new greetings, Muffy gave the King and Queen a Muffington's Special Recipe Muffin for the kindness they've shown already by letting her enter the fairy kingdom. When all walked into the castle, the floors were somewhat translucent, certain for fairies and other magical creatures to just fly with their wings. Muffy looked disappointed that she couldn't fly over the floor and that she had to leave already. The queen insisted that she stay all the while turning Muffy around, placing her hand over her back, magically giving Muffy wings. Muffy leaped into the air, doing a multitude of flips, happy as ever. Selena, with Muffy following, showed them to Selena's old room. Gigantic in every way, Muffy had never imagine it like the one she's looking at. Big butterfly patterns, and fairy dust in the air, resembling their dorm room back at Ever After. The castle's handmaiden peeked through the door, telling the princess and the guest that they should be already dressed for the Coronation. Chapter 5: Selena's Fairy Queen Coronation ''' Helio had his arms crossed, leaning his back up against the wall next to Selena's door. The door opened and out came Muffy, looking more fairy than ever. Her curls were bouncier. They laid neatly on her lower back and fluffed by the legendary handmaiden. Muffy asked Helio what he thought and Helio stuttered a bit but blunty came out with "Good". This made Muffy giggle a bit before heading back to tend with Selena. Helio placed a toothpick in his mouth and started to float away. Helio stopped before his parents who were getting tailored. He asked if his sister would be a good ruler or not. Liliah faced Helio with a smile, telling that her daughter has all the right qualities that many don't. Helio took it the wrong way and flew away in a bit of frustration. The Fairy King tried to stop him but his tailor told him that it will be dangerous if he'd move. In the forest, Helio's breath came out. When he breathe out the third time, and icy cold vapor came out. His wings started to get smaller from the cold. He looked over his shoulder and saw a gorgeous, pale figure in the distance. Helio's attitude changed as he approached it. She was calling out his name. As he got closer, she became even more fascinating. Her eyes pierced orange-violet as he met with her. Guests were walking in the coronation ball wearing elegant fashion. The King and Queen were standing at their thrones smiling. Selena was getting fitted by the handmaiden, making sure that her dress flowed while she flew. Selena walked over to the window, which drawn out as she approached it. Three pixies flew up to her, panting to Selena. Selena invited them into her room and dismissed the handmaiden to go get some enchanting waters for the little pixies. Bearlea explained that they saw a witch with incredible power coming their way. Selena explained that the magic protecting Fairidona could protect them but once a time, when a new queen is placed, the barrier would go down. She needed to be the new heir immediately. '''Chapter 6:Fluttering Friend Muffy fluffed Selena's hair, putting a special muffin pin in the back of her ponytail. Muffy was excited to see her friend become new queen. Selena walked over to the giant doors. Many of the servants bowed down to Selena as she was walking. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice coming from behind her. She turned around and saw her childhood friend, Fayomi Bloom, a fairy who has incredible healing power. Selena flew over to Fayomi and grasped her with a bonding touch, spinning each other around from the excitement from their reunion. Fayomi blushed, having an pinkish aura around her wings. Selena's nervousness died down after she found out her childhood friend was present to see her become the new queen. Muffy smiled in the distance as she witness old friend unite. Selena brought Fayomi to meet Muffy and they hit it off in an instant. Selena got the idea that both of her best friends should walk with her, as a form of fairy gratitude. They both agreed and sprouted their fairy wings. Chapter 7: Magic Gone Wrong Selena, Muffy and now Fayomi were going down the aisle together, arm in arm, smiling at all of the guests. Flowers and fairy dust were following them in the distance, making everything seem magnificent. Many of the peers stood up as they welcomed the future queen. Selena was in awe as she could not believe it so. Muffy and Fayomi's arms slowly came off of Selena's as she kept flying forward to the stage. Her parents were grinning as their daughter came up to accept the staff and crown. Selena knelt down while her mother placed the crown on her head but before she could the doors busted open. Helio came rushing in stating there was a witch that infiltrated the kingdom. He told them that he she put him under a spell but he broke it just in time. Helio flew to his sister. Prue Umbra walked in the castle towards the coronation ceremony. The Fairy Queen asked how could she walk on the floor with no wings and the Prue responded to power. Prue unleashed a bolt of energy to knock down the king and Queen, trapping them in a magical cage. The Fairy King used his staff to break free and the Queen snared Prue’s hands. Prue only laughed it off as she broke free. Prue looked at the two fairy siblings, cursing them out of the castle. Chapter 8: The Gift Chapter 9: Transformation Chapter 10: Fairy Tale After Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction